This is an open-label, single-site, phase-II pilot study investigating the safety and virologic activity of AZT, 3TC, and Viracept in 12 antiretroviral-naove subjects with at least 10,000 HIV-1 RNA copies/ml plasma. After screening, all subjects will receive the following treatment regimen: AZT (Zidovudine) at 200 mg TID; 3TC (Lamivudine) at 150 mg BID; and Viracept (Nelfinavir) at 750 mg TID. In addition, the study will assess the possibility of complete viral suppression. If study subjects become both culture and plasma RNA negative, gastrointestinal biopsy, lymph node (tonsillar) biopsy, lumbar puncture and genital secretion sampling will be used to assess the significance of the viral response. The study will also characterize the immunologic effects of suppression of viral load by lymphocyte phenotype studies, including markers for memory, activation, and cell cycling.